<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Do I Have to Choose by astrivikia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905844">Why Do I Have to Choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia'>astrivikia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Introspection, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel tries to sort through her emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Do I Have to Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel groaned softly, burying her face in her pillow.  This was all so confusing.  She knew two things. On the one hand, she loved Eugene, and she wanted to be with him.   She wanted to spend her life with him.  She wanted to go on adventures together, build a home together.</p><p>But on the other hand, there was Cass.  And she was beautiful, and she was strong, and it made something flutter inside of her.</p><p>Was it so wrong to want both of them?  She hadn't thought so at first.</p><p>But as she'd spent more time out of her tower she'd seen the way people acted, all paired off together.  All this devotion to a single person, the jealousy.</p><p>She'd spent 18 years of her life devoted to a single person. Sure, not in that way, and yet.</p><p>What was so wrong with wanting to share all these emotions and experiences with more than one person.  Why did she have to choose?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this back in November and then just... hoarded it.  I hope some people will like this.  I don't see why Raounzel would have a romantic sense that matches that of society, and I just kinda wanted to explore her trying to sort out her feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>